Free
by Nindira
Summary: My take on what happens next after "Bride". Everyone was looking for her, with everything they got, but does she want to be found?. Very Chloom/Chlavis.
1. Free

Well something to keep me entertained until January, based only in bride's ending. (I don't read spoilers so don't worry… I think :P).  
________________________________________________________________________________

Chap 1. "Free"

He had looked for her everywhere, in every surface in the planet, literally, and couldn't find her, not a single trace, not even with the resources of Lana and Oliver, so when he found her crossing the streets of Metropolis he found himself able to breathe again. Why she hadn't come back to them if she was fine? But he knew something was different, in and out. She was dressed in black leather pants, a black top with a dangerous cleavage, a red blood jacket and black gloves, her hair curlier than ever. Everyone who passed her didn't see anything wrong with her, most men just turned to see her incapable to resist, she infatuated them; she knew it and she enjoyed it. But he knew her and he some how knew that this wasn't her. He ignored it, he intercepted her, he still hoped.

"Chloe, I'm so glad you're okay" He hugged her and that's when he confirmed it, she didn't hugged him back, after a few seconds she spoke.

"Well if it isn't the all mighty Kal-El" her voice filled with playfulness and venom.

He stepped back and looked her "Brainiac" his gaze turned into pure hate.

"Yeah, it seems Jor-El isn't the only one with a few tricks under the sleeve, he restored all my memories I had erased thanks to you, make me realize what a true friend you are, he sends his regards and thank you, with out the knowledge of krypton it was so much easy for him to enlighten me"

"Enlighten you? You keep referring yourself like you where Chloe. Brainiac what you did to her? "

"Oh Kal, you got it all wrong, this _is_ me talking, I admit it, I can feel Brainiac inside me making me stronger, but let me explain for you to understand, he is like a permanent overdose of red k, I feel I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, whoever I want to"

"You're lying; the Chloe I know would never talk like that"

"The Chloe you know is bind by the primitive morals of the human race not to mention her selfishness to herself but that's all over"

"Human race?, you talk like you're not longer one"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, the only truth is that Brainiac is right, the planet is in desperate need of a new kind to rule it, accept it if things continue like they are the human will be the only ones responsible for their own extincion along with the planet, this way at least we get a chance, but don't worry is not of my concern or an achivement for me, the humans can all kill each other for all I care. What i really want is to live as I please".

"You don't mean that, I know you"

"Do you? If you would, you've known I would never give up my memories for nothing and no one, that's something I can never forgive you"

"I had to, not only for your happiness but for your life too"

"Still a choice for me and only me to make. Anyhow it doesn't matter anymore, I'm happy now, the happiest I've ever felt; I feel _free. _And I have to thank you for all of it".

"Chloe come with me, let me help you and ask Jor-El what we can do" He grabbed her arm but she didn't flinch, actually he couldn't move her. She then did the most unexpected to him, she punch him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. He found himself on the ground and she over him.

"Well it was nice seeing you Kal-EL; I have to go to my family now"

"What?"

"Don't worry soon you'll understand" She then smiled at him, a smile he have never seen in her, her prettiest and happiest smile it yet scare him. With that she started walking down the street again and he lost her in the crowd.

For some who looked at her she seemed beautiful, sexy and breathe taking, to some she looked happy and in love but to some other she looked like the freest girl in the planet.  
_________________________________________________________________________

So what you think? Review to know.  
I don't know how I feel about Chloe been overtaken completely by Brainiac, especially because it would neglect a true Chlavis connection, but who knows lets hope it goes well.

_Next: Chloom scene._


	2. Control

I know, I'm terrible late with the update but I'm terrible sorry, I do have it now and even part of the next so *thumps up to me* hope you'll like it.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chap. 2 "Control"

It was already dark when he woke up, his head felt like it was going to explode, he felt weak and disoriented and couldn't quite place where he was , but after a good look he recognize it , it was his place at metropolis, he didn't remember how he got there, the last thing he remember was being scared and afraid to what he had done to those people and now what he guessed he had done to the policeman; then he remembered, this time had been different, other times he just blacked out to then wake up in some alley but this time he had felt it, this time he had saw it and in a quick move he checked his hand where he saw the spikes grow but it was normal like what he witnessed was just a nightmare but he knew better .

He couldn't control it, he was so angry about Chloe's wedding that he felt the change, fighting it all day, but as the wedding got closer he loose it.

But… this time was different, he even dreamed or what he guessed it was a dream, he had never dreamed during his black outs before, although all he could recalled was white light in a black place along with the face of Chloe smiling to him, he could go on and dream that forever. He found himself in his apartment this time without any trace of blood; he was so confused, his headache no helping him. What was happening to him? His confuse only grew the moment he heard the front door of his apartment open, it was really dark but he could recognize her everywhere.

"Chloe?" He couldn't believe it before his eyes the reason of his anger, frustration, of his love and being walked trough the door like it was the most common thing in the world carrying grocery bags and placing them in the counter, she then notice him and walked to him pull him in a hug, he was startled at first but then he reacted and hug her back, it felt so good to have her in his arms, and it felt perfect the way she fit in them and in his chest.

"You're finally awake" But then he remembered the reason of his confusion and it was that he shouldn't been able to hug her, she should be married and away from him.

"Chloe what are you doing"

"I just went to get something to eat, I finished what you have left I'm sorry"

"No" he chuckle "I mean what are you doing _here_?"

"After you turn back, I brought us here, you were unconscious"

He tensed at her words and parted the hug and watched her with utter shock, she saw him and not only that but brought him here, but why? Why wasn't she turning him up or running away from him? "You saw me?"

"Well you crashed the party and took me away so it was kind of hard to not see you" She eye him like he was being silly

"Oh god, are you ok, did I hurt you?" he started checking her looking for any kind of arm in her, he could never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

"Davis you could never hurt me" and then recognition dawn to her "Wait you don't remember"

"No, all I can remember it some sort of dream, all white and black and...you"

"It wasn't a dream you took me there it was the fortress, there you help Brainiac restore my memories and free me"

"Brainiac? The fortress? I don't understand" He then feel it again the headache stronger than ever he grabbed his head and bend on his knees and flashes started to appeared in his mind of what he had done, people running and screaming, the place crumbling down, some people hurt, but he could see now all in his way to Chloe and like he expected in his way his biggest obstacle, _Jimmy_, he tried to stop him but he get him out of the way, he left him in real bad shape. Suddenly the flashes stopped, he had never before remembered what he had done during the black outs and he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"I hurt Jimmy" He confessed waiting for Chloe to realize what a monster he was and leave him here alone

"I know"

"And you're okay with it?" Something was off about Chloe he didn't know what exactly happened but this wasn't like her

"I'm not happy…but I'm not sad about it either"

"But I'm a monster"

"You're not a monster, it's only part of your grow"

"My grow? into what?"

"Into what you've always destined to be, the strongest being on earth, you can rule it, destroy it or live it, but it doesn't matter what you choose I will always be by your side"

"What happened to you?" His voice was pure concern

"You saved me from a life I was only motioned to live, with Jimmy I had to be the little perfect girlfriend who could do not wrong in his eyes and to Clark the loyal and blind friend who run the second he called but with you I'm just me, with you I am free, you free me to do what I really want to do and be with who I really want to be with" She could see his face it showed a more calm semblance to hear her words but his eyes still showed his confusion and fear but of her but for her. "It's okay soon you'll understand"

He then feel it again the pull and strength of whatever was inside of him, he tried to push her away, to keep her safe but she only grabbed to him more, trying to calm him and make him listen to her. "It's okay you control it, don't fight it, it's part of who you are, _you can control it_"

It was part of him, it was part of him… he repeated over and over, he had to accept it because the sooner he did…

It stopped.

For the first time in his all life he have controlled it, for the first time he felt a relieve, for the first time he had someone by his side helping him through it, for the first time in is life he felt free.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review for your thoughts

So I was in YouTube you know watching videos when suddenly: "Go on, _**kill me**_" OMG!! O.O I flip over when I heard it in the new Legion trailer and Doomsday promo well don't even get me start it, it's AMAZING can't wait for January 15th, well just wanted to share it :P good bye and good reading.


	3. Okay

Two updates in less than a week?¡¡ yeah I know. Have you heard about writers block?, well I'm having exactly the opposite and couldn't stop myself so I have this chapter and many ideas about where I take the history though I'm afraid to choose one and later regret it but well we'll see how it goes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chap. 3 "Okay"

It had been three days since his encounter with Chloe in Metropolis and like before he had lost any trace of her, he had told Lana and Oliver everything and together assembled once again the League, everyone was doing their part, everyone in their field looking for Chloe, looking for their Watchtower, looking for their friend. And that was the reason why he was incredibly more frustrated than before, they haven't found _anything _about her, tough he didn't exactly knew what he was going to do once they do, his first encounter had been a failure, at least he now knew she possessed Brainiac's strength and without doubt his speed.

He was in Oliver's tower checking if there was anything but as always nothing, a second later he saw the elevator open and Bart entering the room.

"You favorite ray is here"

"Did you find anything?"He didn't let Bart go to far before asking.

"Calm down scout I'm just going to recharge my batteries" Bart went to the fridge and grabbed something to eat.

"Bart! I can't believe you're thinking in eating in moments like this, instead of looking for her" He didn't mean to shout or maybe he did just it wasn't exactly at him, he was mad at himself, it still made Lana and Oliver turn from their place and to them

"Look I'm searching like no tomorrow, and if I drain myself to death I couldn't continue looking could I?, she isn't only you're friend you know?" Bart glared at Clark not caring if he was twice taller and a hundred times stronger, he wasn't exactly happy about Clark's choice of actions concerning Chloe.

"Calm down" Oliver not wanting for this go any farther stood in the middle of the two men.

Lana choose this moment to tried to calm Clark "Clark, Bart it's right we all need our rest, even you, you look like you havent sleep in days" And that's was exactly what he had done. He was still in his tux from the party.

"I can't, I need to find her" Clark seemed lost and his words barely came out in chokes

"You aren't going to help Chloe if you pass out, go to the room upstairs and rest will continue and call you if we find anything" Clark seemed to accept Oliver's words nodding and walking through the stairs once he was in the room Oliver spoke to Lana. "I haven't seen him like this before, no offence but not even with you"

"No, you're right, but… it's Chloe, even before there was a Lana and Clark there always have been Chloe and Clark no matter what"

"Guess it really affect him his run in with Braniac then"

"Yes" Lana seemed lost in thought after Oliver's comment grabbing his attention

"What is it?"

"What if we're looking all wrong?"

"What?"

"Clark said that Brainiac claimed to be truly Chloe"

"And you believe it?"

"I'm not sure, but we're running out of options, what if instead of looking for any indications of Brainiac we focus on Chloe, search for who had had contact with, or for what she wants"

"It's not very hopeful but it's a shoot"

"Let's start; I just hope that she is okay"

_________

"Okay"

"Okay?" She was dumbfounded

"Okay"

"Well that wasn't hard, you are really easy to convince" She wasn't able not to laugh here she was telling him all about aliens and other planets in other galaxies that she herself had spent lots of time getting around it and he was _okay._

"I mean of course it's a lot to take and I don't think I really understood half of it but I have witnessed a lot to not believe you. I just have one question"

"Shoot"

"This thing Brainiac, could it hurt you?" He could have asked something about him, he could've asked anything at all, but here he was asking about her, about her safety.

"No it couldn't, now it's just like a piece of hardware left of what it was"

"Does it make you do things you don't want to?" He bow his head taking his eyes away from her face, now she could see what he really wanted to know and what he was afraid of.

She rise his head so their eyes meet and caressed her face "No, it doesn't. I'm here with you because I want to, there's no place I rather be." She saw he was still weary and doubtful about it.

"Would you be here if it weren't for it?" He looked into her eyes desperate for an answer.

"No" She looked at him as his face fell and once again she made him lock eyes with her "Everyone has restrains and inhibitions, I got married because I thought I had to do the right thing, but thanks to you and braniac those inhibitions loosened. I've had already told you, you free me." She smiled to him and he couldn't resist, in a quick move he kissed her, slow and tender, just like the last time he kissed her only this time she didn't pulled away after she kissed back, and that make him the happiest man…er whatever he was alive, he truly didn't care as long as he had her by her side and been able to kiss her.

_________

It was two hours ago since he came up to the room Oliver offered him, he changed his clothes but couldn't bring himself to sleep, he just couldn't stop his mind from wandering where could she possible be, he couldn't stop himself from feeling so guilty that it was eating him inside.

He kept his secret from her when they were younger but he couldn't keep her from danger, later on he reveal it her, or had to reveal it to her and that only put her in more danger, now he was back to lying to her, he thought that erasing her memories of who he truly was it will keep her safe but once again it been proved that he was wrong.

"I'll free you from Brainiac I promise, I'll make everything okay" Staring at the ceiling he brought up his wallet, he kept many pictures in there, of his parents, of Pete, Chloe and him together, but he took the one he was looking for, it was of little Chloe and him together covered in cookie batter, it was taken in fifth grade no long after Chloe made them officially "Bestest of Friends" he insisted his mom to bring Chloe claiming that she had never before baked cookies which in is opinion was inacceptable and in middle of the process he doesn't even recalls how, they started a food fight in the beginning it was he against Chloe and his mom, and then suddenly Chloe switched and stared throwing to Martha, asking her why she responded rolling her eyes, "_It's called strategy, I'll always have your back Clark"_ They just laughed as Martha grabbed the camera and took the picture saying she just had to had a record of it. It was their first picture together, and it was only with the recall of that memory that Clark found himself drifting to sleep mumbling to himself.

"_I'll make you okay"._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what you think? Review to know if you are liking it or not.

I think I'd chosen the course of this history, just had to type it all . so yes I still have a lot of work.

PS: Like a true friend I made Clark not even changed his clothes, that hard is like he should be looking for her :P too chlarky? sorry my old ways (that's the first thing i notice in the promos he was in his farm jacket).


End file.
